


Family

by Taolicious



Category: SS501
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Family<br/>Group: SS501<br/>Pairing: OT5 Saeng Focus<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Three hours, thirty-six minutes, seventeen seconds.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt was Saeng in a closet, but I didn't really want to go with a dirty theme, so this is what was produced.

Thirty-seven minutes, twenty-six seconds.

YoungSaeng was grateful for the slotted grate in the door allowing him to breathe.

Forty-two minutes, eighteen seconds.

He gave up pounding on the door. He'd given up shouting for help long ago. He didn't want to lose his voice calling out to no one.

One hour, thirteen minutes, six seconds.

It was getting hotter in the compressed space of the storage closet. He'd moved some of the supplies around, giving himself room to lie down if he curled up. He'd thought it was a prank at first, but after an hour, it couldn't be.

One hour, fifty-six minutes, forty-two seconds.

YoungSaeng's eyes slipped closed, and he pulled his overcoat off to use as a blanket. The lights had gone off in this hallway. He doubted anyone would come by until morning.

Three hours, twenty-two minutes, two seconds.

Bright lights awakened him, and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Voices floated to him, piquing his curiosity as he checked his watch. Who would be here at this time of night? He stood up and resumed banging on the door in hopes that someone would hear him.

"YoungSaeng-sshi?" he heard. He called out in his soft voice, trying to project like he was taught in his vocal lessons. The door handle jiggled, and he stood back a bit, waiting for his rescuers to open the closet. "Hold on a second, YoungSaeng-sshi. We'll get the keys, okay?"

Three hours, thirty-six minutes, seventeen seconds.

"YoungSaeng-sshi, are you still okay?" he heard one of them--he thinks KyuJong--ask softly. He gave an affirmative answer as he heard the jingle of keys in the lock, and then the door was open. Four pairs of arms wrapped around him, and he tensed up before easing into the embrace. "Just call us if they try to bully you again, okay?" Someone's fingers were in his hair and his head was on another's shoulder. It was overwhelming, but after being locked in a closet for nearly four hours, he couldn't help but take it all in.

"Thank you," he whispered, tears finally falling from his eyes and streaking his cheeks.

This was his new family, and he wouldn't give them up for anything.  



End file.
